Good Intentions
by justagirl8225
Summary: She knew her friends only had good intentions, but why here? Why now.. And why him? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Good Intentions**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Spoilers: **Nothing that you can't read about on the 'net

**Rating: **T for language

**Pairing: **Well, I could tell you…but I won't.

**Summary: **She knew her friends only had good intentions, but why here? Why now.. And why him?

**Notes: **So, yeah.. I was trying to get some updates done and this little idea was bugging me to no end. Three parts max.. Um, slightly downplaying the Adam/Amy/Matt fiasco, t'was a one night stand in my world.. The Edge/Lita/Kane angle has already been ended.

…………

In the crowded club, she stood out like a sore thumb. Even amongst the sea of bodies halfway between the stage and the bar- she stood out. And it wasn't her height.. Her height was fairly average compared to the rest of the club-goers. Come to think of it, she might almost be on the short side since she wasn't donning a pair of ankle breaking high heels. No, instead of high heels, she was wearing combat boots. Steel toed at that and by that point in the evening.. She was about ready to select a victim to test the steel toed boots on.

But that wasn't what was separating her.

Perhaps it was her clothes? True yes, she wasn't dressed _as _scantily as some of the club-goers. Thanks to her well meaning gal pals, Trish and Victoria, she was showing more skin than she would've liked…even if her on-screen attire showed a bit more at times. But they had mercifully let her wear pants.. Skin tight leather pants, but it was either that or the short skirt. She had laughed in their faces.. They had backed off. And it wasn't like she wearing anything neon or pastel.. No, she was clad in a cropped red halter top, with her black leather pants.

But it wasn't the clothes that were separating her either.

Her makeup wasn't overly done like some of the women around her. Come to think of it, unless you looked close enough- you couldn't tell she was wearing makeup. Unlike the bleached blonde next to her. Now, that woman for example, had on way too much blush, gaudy red lipstick and a fake eyelashes. And the bubbly brunette on the other side of her.. She was wearing hideously long fake nails, an equally gaudy pink lipstick and way too much foundation. At least her friends had let her do her own makeup that night.

But, it wasn't the makeup that was separating her either.

It wasn't the way she was dressed, nor was it the shoes on her feet. Not even the light application of makeup to her face separated her from the crowd.

It was the scowl, the arms crossed over her chest and the flat out bored expression on her face. The crowd around her was moving to the music.. She was standing still as a statue. And the high heel that was in front of her, looked mighty tempting to squash.

Her head was aching from being there, her knee was sore from standing there. But alas, Lita, could not leave. And Lord knew she wanted to leave.

But she couldn't. She had hitched a ride to the arena that night with the very same gal pals who dragged her to the concert. She knew they had wanted to go to the concert -why she wasn't exactly sure- but she figured they'd just drop her off at the hotel.

She was wrong. Painfully wrong.

Instead of doing the right thing and dropping her off at the hotel, they had dragged her here. Even though she had insisted this wasn't her type of thing. Which wasn't a lie- it wasn't. Perhaps if Chris had been on stage that evening, she could justify why she was standing there. But, Chris was not on stage.. Chris was but a few feet away, chatting amiably with Shane Helms and Victoria. _Damn_ them- damn them for having a good time.. Damn them for dragging her here.

Instead of Chris being on stage, it was none other than the WWE Champion and rapper- John Cena.

Now, Lita admitted, she didn't have a problem with Cena. Sure, he was outspoken and opinionated... But so were a lot of people backstage. Herself included. But that didn't mean she had to be standing in a sea of ring-rats, co workers, yuppies and whomever else was in attendance, to witness his first rap concert. Idly, she noted, he had the same energy on stage as he did in the ring. He got the crowd into it, much like he did in the ring. Not that she cared, nor did she pay that much attention to such things. Nor did she notice how blue his eyes looked in this light.

Nope, she didn't notice and she certainly didn't care. Blue eyes were nothing special anyway, plenty of people had blue eyes.

A sullen sigh escaped her, her scowl sinking in deeper on her face. The bimbo to her left was shaking her chest while the bimbo to her right was doing just about anything to garner the WWE Champion's attention. Why, oh why, had her friends dragged her here again? If she had really wanted to do something that evening, than she would have. Yes, she understood the whole 'lets support our co-workers' thing. But, really.. Did she have to be here? Trish, Chris, Victoria, Shane or any of the RAW superstars out that evening could have told her about it.

But no. Instead she was there in person. Rather miserably, she might add.. Trish and Victoria were going to pay _dearly_ for this one.

With a flick of her wrist, loose red locks spilled over her shoulder; cascading down her back in a crimson wave. That was another thing that separated her from the rest of the crowd. The sadistic side of her wondered, just what kind of fire she could start if she lit a match. There were certainly enough teased out hairstyles around her.. And that only meant who knows how much hairspray. Flammable hairspray at that. She blinked, shaking the thought from her head. It must've been the time she had spent around Kane that brought that thought.

…..

"Li?" Trish Stratus half spoke and half yelled. "Hellllooo! Earth to Lita!"

Lita glared, "Thank you ever so much, ole' buddy ole' pal. You've just made my headache that much worse."

The Canadian Diva rolled her eyes, stating simply: "You'll live."

"Thanks for your concern," the redhead pinched the bridge of her nose, "How much longer are we gonna be here?"

Trish shot her a look that clearly read 'duh'. "Until the concert ends of course.. But, Vikki and I were thinking of sticking around a bit afterwards."

"Of course you were," Lita jammed her hands into her pockets, "Because, you both know how much I was looking forward to sticking around."

"Lita, lighten up." Trish flicked a piece of lint from her shirt, "It's a concert-"

"One that I wouldn't attend if given the choice."

"And he's our co-worker."

"That goes for a lot of people here, Trish."

The blonde woman sighed, "Have you ever talked to Marc or John?"

"Yes," Lita replied shortly. "I have talked to John. I have nothing against John."

"Then what is your problem?"

Trish found herself on the receiving end of a 'duh' look, "Take a good look around you, Trish." Lita made a gesture with her hand before pointing to herself, "Now take a good look at me. I don't belong here."

The Canadian Diva shook her head, "Li.. The point of us coming here tonight was to show some support for John and to have a good time."

"I'm aware of that Trish," Lita shook her head, elbowing a few people out of the way as she stalked to a vacant table. "Showing support for a co-worker, no problem. I have no problem doing that. But being here? I do have a problem with."

"You've had a problem with just about everything lately," Trish arched an eyebrow, "Don't even try to deny it, Li. I know there's something wrong."

"Are you that blonde?" Lita arched an eyebrow in turn, "Matt and I broke up, remember?"

"Lita, that was months ago."

"Two and a half," Lita corrected. "And yes- it is a big deal because we were together for four years."

Trish smirked, "So that's a good reason to just sit around your hotel room? That's a good reason to put your life on hold?"

"We are not having this conversation," Lita declared firmly. "Trish, please. It's my life, let me live it how I want to."

The blonde woman snorted in disbelief, quipping sarcastically: "Oh yeah, you're living all right.. A far cry from what you used to be." Trish sighed, smiling almost sadly at the redheaded Diva. "Li.. Is it so wrong to just be happy? To just let yourself go? What happened to you?"

The redhead's lips pressed into a thin line, "Trish- we're not having this conversation, okay? If you want me to 'enjoy' the rest of this night? You'll at least do me one favor and shut up about it."

"Fine," the blonde woman near conceded, "But that means that you have to drop this dismal mood and enjoy yourself."

Lita glared.

"Pretend to enjoy yourself?"

The redhead let out a defeated sigh and Trish smiled.

"Where the hell are we going?" Lita demanded as her friend grabbed her wrist, "Trish.. Where the hell are you-"

"We're going to enjoy ourselves," Trish stated matter of factly, "It's easier to do that out there," she nodded to the floor space in front of the stage, "then sitting down."

Lita closed her eyes as the blonde dragged her back to the spot she had been occupying previously. She knew that her friends only had good intentions for forcing her to be here. But couldn't they just let well enough alone? Despite what they thought, she was handling things perfectly fine. Yes, it hurt like a bitch that her relationship had ended. Yes, it hurt like a bitch when she found out that Matt had moved on. Not that she could entirely blame her ex boyfriend for doing so. But still.. The pain was still raw, her heart was still jaded, her head was still pounding and her knee was still throbbing.

Life sucked.

…..

One hour later found the redhead parked at the bar. The concert was over and just as Trish had stated- they were lingering to 'enjoy' the night. Correction- Trish was enjoying the night, Victoria was enjoying the night. Lita, however, was not. Since the blonde had dragged her back to the floor, the redhead had been stepped on, shoved at, called a slut too many times to count and a few random jackasses had grabbed her ass. Suffice it to say, this was not her definition of having a good time.

"Ya know," a voice began as a body settled next to her, "Outta all the faces in the locker room? Yours is the last I woulda expected to see."

Lita turned her attention away from the beer bottle in her hand, "Well if it isn't the man of the hour." She offered a short lived smile to the WWE Champion. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

John held up his hands in mock defense, "Just askin' why you're here.. S'all.. Chill."

She snorted, taking a healthy swig before she replied. "My friends, that's why. Even though I tried to tell them, this really isn't my scene, they insisted."

He raised an eyebrow, "Ain't that the truth.. Why didn' you jus' tell 'em no?"

"I tried," she took another swig, "They said I had to be here to show my support for you and because I needed to get out and live again."

John nodded, though he didn't know the full details of the redhead's personal life.. He did know the basics. He also knew enough to know that the Lita sitting beside him, was not the Lita he had encountered previously.

"Shouldn't you be mingling with your fans or something?"

"You tryin' to get rid of me?"

She rolled her eyes, setting the empty beer bottle on the counter behind her. "No, I would just think you'd have something better to do than just sit around at the bar."

The corners of his mouth twitched, "The same could be said for you, now couldn't it? Why ain't you out there minglin' or whateva?"

"Because I wasn't the one who was just on stage, that's why."

John smirked, "Well ya know.. There is a karaoke machine set up. If you wanted to that sort of thing anyway."

"Which I don't," Lita informed him tartly, "So, why are you still here?"

He gestured to the bar behind them, "Maybe 'cos I wanted a drink?"

She regarded him skeptically, "You haven't ordered anything."

John scoffed, "That's 'cos I'm tryin' to make up my mind."

"Whatever," she replied as she shifted to watch the club goers.

He watched her a moment, still surprised that she had shown up that night. He had meant it when he told her that, she was the last face he would've expected to see. For the simple fact that this scene wasn't really her scene. Or so he thought anyway, and from the looks of things- he was right. It was a welcomed surprise though when he spotted her face in the crowd. She stood out from the rest of the club goers.. Not from the way she dressed or anything, just that she stood out.

But in a good way, he thought as he looked away when she realized he was watching her.

His attention went back to her when her attention went away from him. His vision flooded with her profile, as she shifted backwards to lean awkwardly against counter. Not that he minded in any way, she was easy on the eyes. His eyes at that particular moment, and since she wasn't telling him to go jump of a cliff.. He enjoyed the moment. Granted, he and the redheaded Diva weren't exactly friends.. But they weren't exactly enemies either. John was also fortunate enough to have never been on the receiving end of her fiery temper.

For that, he was entirely grateful.

"Do you have a staring problem or was there something you needed to ask me?"

He grinned, "Nah not really.."

Lita glared, "Then why have you just been standin' there looking like a fool?"

"Nothin' better to do." He rested his elbows on the counter, "Why haven't you moved from that spot?"

"Nothing better to do," she mimicked dryly. "Why do you care?"

"Jus' tryin' to make conversation, alright?" John shook his head, "Or is it your goal in life to be the worlds biggest bitch?"

"Fuck off, Cena." Lita tossed him a cold glare, "You don't know shit about me, so don't even try and-"

"Try an' what? Be a little bit nice?" The WWE Champion threaded a hand through his short brown hair. "All I'm doin' is tryin' to talk to you."

"You've done more than enough, thanks." She replied crisply as she slipped from the bar stool. "Great show tonight, by the way.. I've had an _absolutely_ bitching time."

He grabbed her elbow before she could leave, "Look.. I don' know what your beef with me is, but whateva it is? Can't you jus' drop it for now?" John nodded to the bar stool, "Sit down an' I'll buy ya a drink."

She snorted, "And just why would I want to do that?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You got anything better to do?"

She scanned the crowd a moment, noting that Trish and Victoria were happily occupied on the dance floor.

"Well?" John prompted when she didn't respond. "It ain't gonna kill ya."

Lita turned her eyes back to him, "On the contrary.. Drunk drivers are the-"

"Are you drivin'?"

"No."

John smirked, "Then I guess ya got nothing to worry 'bout." His grip slacked on her elbow as he patted the bar stool, "So come on.. Have a drink with me."

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Lita leaned against the bar, purposely forgoing the bar stool. "I just thought I should point that out to you."

"An'? You can be a real bitch." John fished out his wallet, setting it on the counter. "Go ahead an' order."

She glared frostily, placing an order for a shot of tequila.

"I didn't know you drank," he stated quizzically as he ordered a draft beer.

"I don't," she smiled wryly. "But now's a good a time as any right? I mean, why the hell not.. My head is pounding already so I won't really care when I'm hungover tomorrow morning. My knee is aching like hell and-"

"I got it," he cut her evenly as he removed a few bills. "An' thanks.. For showin' up an' whateva."

She peered at him curiously, before the corners of her mouth twitched into a tiny smile. "You're welcome."

He returned the smile, the two falling into a semi comfortable state of silence while they waited for their drinks. And as they waited; Trish, Shane, Victoria and Chris approached.. The four informing the redhead that they were going to head to another club before the night was completely over. The offer was extended to John; the two at the bar canceling their orders to leave the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Intentions**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Spoilers: **Nothing that you can't read about on the 'net

**Rating: **T for language

**Pairings: **Well, I could tell you…but I won't.

**Summary: **She knew her friends only had good intentions, but why here? Why now.. And why him?

**Notes: **I know the concert that John has in Cleveland is scheduled for a Tuesday.. I'm switching it to Wednesday.. Play along...oh.. I'm altering this into a mid-length series. Not exactly a short series, but not a long series. Why, I'm not exactly sure.. But I have a few ideas.

**Additional Note: **I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing this story. The feedback means a great deal to me and honestly, I am one very humbled authoress. I just hope this part doesn't disappoint. I want to keep this as realistic as fictionally possible (and within the limits of my over active imagination). Did that make sense at all? Blah, I'm running on three hours of sleep, a lot of coffee and pixie sticks.

…………

From the interior of the taxi, the exterior of every passing building looked the same. Of course, she couldn't really see that clearly since it was nighttime.. And being wedged between two people marginally larger in stature than herself, didn't help her case. Still, she tried to see out of the window when the taxi paused at the traffic light.. And even then it wasn't much to see. Street lights, tall buildings, random people walking along the sidewalk or cutting across traffic. Perhaps all cities just became one big blur in this business.

Or at least it seemed that way to her.

Whether they were on the West coast or the East coast.. Midwest or down South- it was always the same. Certainly yes- the accents were different, the slang terminology varied and the clothing style was equally diverse. But for all intensive purposes, it was still the same. It was always an arena, nothing but a big building. There would always be a lively crowd- ready and willing to boo the villains and cheer the heroes. And it had been that way since she started in the business.

Only the scenery changed between drives.. Everything else- stayed the same.

To some extent anyway. Faces in the locker room sometimes blurred. Granted yes- there were those who just stood out. Those who didn't fit the status quo. But perhaps -in a way- that described every one in the locker room on Monday or Tuesday night. They didn't fit the status quo- the eight hours a day, five days a week with a home in the suburbs. Well that wasn't entirely true either, because some of them did own a home in the suburbs. They just didn't commute to work daily like the 'normal' people.

But normalcy was just another state of being anyway.

Take the occupants in the non descript yellow taxi cab for example. Each of them were different on the outside, but perhaps, similar on the inside.

In the passengers seat, sat a blonde woman. Normal? Certainly. On the outside. But Trish Stratus wasn't just another blonde woman. And Lita knew that. Trish Stratus -a WWE Diva, Women's Champion and one of her best friends.

And to her left on the bench seat, sat Marc Predka. And beyond his nickname and family ties to John Cena- she didn't know anything else about him.

And, to her right on the bench seat, sat John Cena himself. WWE Champion, rapper.. Hailing from West Newbury, Massachusetts. And she knew that from the company's official website and the ring announcer.

Which, aside from the taxi cab driver, left herself.

And who was she really? Born as Amy Christine Dumas, on April 14th in the year 1975. Older sister to one brother. A brother that she didn't quite get along with growing up.. And still really didn't get along with now. But was that who she was? To the wrestling fans- she was Lita.. Or Angelica or Miss Congeniality, depending. A redheaded woman, residing in Sanford, North Carolina. _Former_ member of Team X-Treme. _Former_ girlfriend of Matt Hardy. _Former _Women's Champion. The WWE's very own, 'Queen of Extreme'.

But did that define who she was?

She wasn't entirely sure at that point in time, nor did she really care.

Nor did she really have the time for any further self analysis as the taxi cab came to a screeching halt. The building looked the same, just like the others they had passed. The line formed outside of the door held the same amount of varying people. She guessed that even the music sounded the same. Which it was, when it got the point that you didn't care about such things. And she was nearing that point. Or perhaps she had already reached it. Still, she was there.. Trish had already paid and was now standing on the sidewalk. Marc had already exited, standing on the sidewalk with the blonde woman. And, like it or not, she was also about to exit the taxi cab.

She'd already told him once he was annoying.. Now she could add impatient to that list.

If she cared about such things, she'd realize those were qualities also pointed out to her. Which was true. She could be impatient, but then, so could everyone. Except for Jeff.. Jeff always took things at his own leisure. Sometimes too long, but perhaps.. Jeff was the exception. And the annoying part, well.. That all depended the current company. So, perhaps, they were both guilty of being annoying. But again, anyone could be annoying.

Annoying, like normalcy, was just another state of being. Impatience, on the other hand, was a character trait.

A highly, common character trait at that. The others on the sidewalk, shared that character trait. Not just the ones she had just been in the taxi cab with, but the other club goers as well. Victoria, who had been in another taxi, was also an impatient person. Lita knew this. Chris Jericho, who had been in the other taxi, was also an impatient person. Shane Helms was an impatient person where it concerned certain things.. Waiting in line to get into a nightclub was not one of those things.

…………

"Velvet Dog," Shane drawled to the others, "Interestin' name for a club."

Trish shrugged, "I wasn't the one who picked the place so.. All I was given were directions."

Lita raised an eyebrow, red locks parting from her face with a sweep of her hand. "By who?"

"Someone," the blonde woman replied vaguely. "Don't give me that look either, Li."

"You're sure they're here, right?" Chris glanced to the blonde Diva. "Did you call or.."

"He called," Trish shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Right before Vikki and I collected you and Shane."

The blonde man nodded, threading a hand through his hair. "Good. Because it wouldn't do us any good to show up here and for them to not be here."

"I'm aware of that, Chris." The Canadian Diva stuck out her tongue in a playful manner, "I'm not as blonde as I appear to be."

Victoria rolled her eyes, stating with a wry smile. "Coulda fooled me."

"Whatever, they trusted me enough to get us from point A to point B safely. And I've done that."

In vain, Lita rubbed her temples. "Why does this not sound promising."

"Just trust me." Trish grinned, linking arms with the redhead. "You'll have a good time, I promise."

"Uh huh," the redhead rolled her eyes. "You said that when were leaving the arena.." A short smile to Marc and John. "No offense… just-"

"Quite alright." The WWE Champion held up his hands. "Even though you just insulted us.. It's quite alright."

Lita made a face, "I already told you.. It wasn't my scene. It's nothing personal against the two of you."

"Then why didn' ya just leave?"

"I didn't drive, that's why."

John shrugged his shoulders a touch. "You coulda called a cab or somethin'."

Lita nodded to the blonde Diva beside her. "She confiscated my wallet and my keycard."

Chris looked impressed, "So that's how you managed to keep her there."

"I had to think of something," Trish tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "Especially because she wouldn't let me let Li leave."

Lita frowned, "And just who is this she?"

The Canadian Diva flicked away a piece of lint from Lita's jacket sleeve. "You'll find out when we get inside."

The Sanford resident smiled thinly, "The next book I write.. I'm going to title it: The Many Deaths of Trish Stratus.. Or 1001 Ways to Murder Your Best Friend."

Trish rolled her eyes as the line moved, "Li- just lighten up. Like I told you before, we're here to have a good time."

"If you define a good time as: let's make our friend's life even more miserable than it already is… then I guess you are having a good time." The redheaded woman huffed, "I am not enjoying myself. I have not been since we left that damn arena."

"Cut me some slack, would you?" The Canadian Diva shook her head. "God, you've been so freakin' moody and temperamental for the past few months. The tiniest freakin' things set you off and put you in this dark mood." Trish expelled an exasperated sigh, "And I don't know about everyone else, but I am sick and tired of dealing with it."

"Cut you some slack?" Lita echoed incredulously, "Try taking your own advice, Trish. You know what's been bothering me an' yet.. Instead of givin' me the space I want, you're draggin' me here an' there."

Victoria shook her head, adding this latest argument to the countless arguments between the two Diva's in the past 48 hours. Shane also shook his head, opting to keep quiet, lest he add more fuel to the proverbial fire.

Trish tossed up her hands, "Fine.. Have it your way then, Li. I'm only trying to look out for one of my best friends.. But apparently, she's gone missing. So, when you find her? Please, let me know because I miss her dearly."

Lita clenched her jaw, jamming her hands into her pockets as she tuned out her surroundings.

Chris glanced between the now silent Diva's, offering an apologetic smile to Marc and John. "This is normal, really.."

The two shrugged in response, opting not to comment on the subject. In Marc's case it was a matter of being an outsider looking in. He didn't know anyone there, save of course for John. So really, even if he had an opinion -which he did- it wasn't his place to dispense it. As for John.. Well, he had already pissed off the redhead earlier. Inadvertently on his part, but in her eyes- he had done so. To comment on the situation now, would more than likely result in that temper of hers flaring up.

And that was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

…………

Exactly five minutes and thirty three seconds later, or approximately 11:05 p.m., found them inside. Trish and Lita still weren't speaking to each other.. But at least Trish had started speaking again. Lita, however, chose to remain in her own little world. Though, even that couldn't last forever.. And it didn't have a chance to last forever. For no sooner had they stepped inside, did a body approach from upstairs.

"Finally," Randy Orton proclaimed with a wide grin. "It took you all long enough to get here."

Trish rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Well it wasn't like we could just leave in the middle of the concert."

"Some friend you are," John mock glared, "You told me you were gonna be there."

"Not entirely my fault," Randy held up his hands in defense. "Everyone else is upstairs.. So, whenever you all are ready."

"More than ready," Chris assured with a smile. "Believe me.. We're more than ready."

The Legend Killer raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it further as he lead the way to the V.I.P. room upstairs.

"Hey you guys!" Stacy Keibler greeted first when the door opened, "Glad you could make it."

John shook his head as he shrugged out of the light jacket he was sporting. "Man.. I don' know 'bout y'all.. You can show up for some sorta after party, but you can't show up for a concert? There's somethin' just not right 'bout that."

"Well, someone had to make sure our reservation -and the money- wasn't wasted." Dave Batista moved from one of the couches. "Otherwise, we would've been out there supporting you and all that good stuff."

The brown haired wrestler rolled his eyes, "Whateva, bro. Jus' don' think I ain't gonna forget."

"You'll live," a familiar voice commented from the couch. "But we're here now, so that counts for something."

John blinked, "What the hell are you doin' here?"

Dawn Marie rolled her eyes, a visible bump beneath her shirt. "You act like you aren't happy to see me or something John.. I'm hurt."

"Nah, jus' surprised to see ya, that's all." He met her halfway between the couch and one of the tables. "It's good to see ya."

She returned the hug, pulling back to regard the silent redhead. "I take it nothings changed with you.."

Lita offered her long time friend a thin smile. "Dawn.. Please. It's already been a night."

The New Jersey native raised an eyebrow, making her way over to the redhead's side. "Then can you at least pretend you're having a good time? We have a rule here tonight." With a playful smirk, she added: "That rule is only one bitchy, hormonal woman. And since I have a good reason to be.. You can't be."

Lita rolled her eyes in response, offering the brunette a hug for her efforts. "Well I'm a rule breaker anyway.. But, for you.. I can try."

Trish smiled in greeting to the brunette, "We need to have a little chat later."

Dawn nodded shortly, "How about now? I mean, we have a fully stocked bar up here so.."

The Canadian Diva nodded in agreement, "Stace? We'll need you for this one too."

Trish didn't give the leggy blonde a second to react, grasping her by the elbow as she and Dawn held court at one of the corner tables.

Meanwhile- Lita, Victoria, Shane and Chris meandered to the bar at one end, while John introduced Marc to the gathered. Aside from the already mentioned; Christian, Tyson, Eddie, Rey and former Diva, Nidia were also present. Once introductions had been made, Marc and John meandered to the bar while Lita and Victoria drifted to the couch to speak with Dave and Randy. Shane struck up conversation with Rey and Nidia, Chris opting to chat with Christian, Tyson and Eddie.

Such was the start to an after party that none of them would soon forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Intentions**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Spoilers: **Nothing that you can't read about on the 'net

**Rating: **T for language

**Pairings: **Well, I could tell you…but I won't.

**Summary: **She knew her friends only had good intentions, but why here? Why now.. And why him?

**Notes: **if my time frame is off (where it concerns real life events) play along.. It's for the story.

**-x-**

If misery loved company so much, why wasn't anyone else miserable? To Lita, it appeared, that everyone else around her was having a lovely time. Not that she would use that particular word to describe the party, but for posterity sake, it worked. She wouldn't say that everyone was enjoying the party…because not everyone was. On the other hand, not everyone was enjoying the party.. And of course, there were those in the gray area. Half way between a state of enjoyment and apathetic.

Perhaps, by the end of the night, Lita would achieve the state of indifferent.

Feeling nothing _had_ to be better than feeling miserable. Comfortably numb, had a very nice ring to her ears. If she could reach that state, if only for this one night. One passing moment in the grand adventure of life. So was that really asking for too much? For people to back off and just leave her to her own devices? If she had been any other person, perhaps it wouldn't have been asking for too much. Her request, simple as it was, would have been granted.

Well meaning friends prevented her from reaching her goal. _Damn it_.

She didn't want to feel misery, anger or pain…didn't want to feel elation, pleasure or content. She didn't want to feel simple human emotions, didn't want to feel complex human emotions. Quite simply so, Lita didn't want to feel anything. To be in a state of being, where she could gain a semblance of living…without feeling. Which, despite what her friends thought, she had not achieved that yet. She could still feel pain, remorse, anger and regret. She remembered pleasure, elation and content. She was aware of her vulnerability.

And though she could blame others…at that moment, she had only herself to blame.

One night that had started, somewhat like this night, when she could have said no. But the circumstances were different tonight.

The surroundings, for one, not a hotel room but a nightclub. Still an establishment were one could lose themselves to the sweet poisons of alcohol…just with a little less privacy. Which might not be a bad thing.

Here, people might tell you to stop when they deemed your judgment impaired. To look out for you when you couldn't look out for yourself.

That had been the purpose behind tonight.. Her friends looking out for her interests she wasn't looking out for her best interests.. Or any interests for that matter.

These supposedly good intentions, however, were lost on someone like her. Another day and another time, it might have been necessary. To be the voice of reason when that voice had been lost. But tonight was different. Her friends, even with their good intent, could not look out for her best interests. If that happened, it would lead to further conflict. Conflict with her friends, conflict within herself.

In spite of what her friends thought, further conflict was something she wanted to avoid.

Conflict, like normalcy and annoying, another state of being.

Being tied in with feeling…and feeling was not something Lita wanted. She wanted to escape it, but at that moment, she could not. Feeling was escaping her, but well alive in those around her. And despite her protests, those around her wanted her to feel. Those around her, didn't understand that she was tired of feeling. Tired enough to let go…but not completely. Her friends, with their good intent, prevented her from letting go.

Damn their good intentions.. She _wanted_ to let go. If only for this moment and if only for tonight.

But her friends, with their smiles, prevented her from her goal. Her friends who cared, when she was ready to give up. Had she been in a state where she wanted to feel…she would have welcomed their concern. Maybe she would have sought out their concern. But then, she thought, she would probably turn it away. Welcomed as it was unwelcome, needed but not entirely needed. The Devil did not need sympathy but she wasn't the Devil.

To some people perhaps she was, but even in that case- she did not need sympathy.

All she wanted and all she needed --at _that_ moment-- was to let go. Everything else, she could deal with later. Contemplate it when she was in a more coherent state of mind. Reflect on it when the mirror wasn't quite as foggy. A different time and a different place. A time where she wasn't bombarded with her friends good intentions. A place where she wasn't surrounded by laughter.

**-x-**

"Now.. I know you aren't gonna sit there all night." Eddie raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Come on mamacita, this is a party.. Get up, dance. Have a good time."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I'm well aware it's a party, Eddie. But that doesn't mean I have any obligation to get up from this couch."

Trish shook her head, "Eddie.. Just give it up. If she wants to be miserable, let her." With a smile to the redhead she added: "Dawn wants to see you, by the way."

"Of course she does," Lita replied blandly. "And just where is Dawn, hmm?"

"Over there with John, Stacy and Dave," the blonde Diva nodded to a spot on the dance floor. "It won't kill you to get off the couch, Li."

"No, but listening to this crap could be hazardous to everyone's health." Lita placed her drink on the table. "It's enough to drive someone insane."

Trish merely shook her head, grabbing the redhead by the hand. "Right about now.. You're enough to drive someone insane."

"I feel so loved," Lita muttered under her breath. "But honestly, Trish…if you're so concerned about me having a good time. You'd turn this crap off."

Dawn shook her head, grasping the redhead's hand. "Li, honey…the music is house choice. None of us are in that D.J. booth, so…none of us can do a thing about it."

"Yeah.." John rolled his shoulders, the brown haired wrestler currently dancing with Stacy. "An' 'sides, what's so bad 'bout Eminem?"

Lita made a face, "It's not so much that it's Eminem… it's the name of the song."

"What's so bad about 'Ass Like That'?" Stacy shrugged, "It's just a song, Li.. Nothing that's harmful to your health."

Lita shook her head, "Never mind, okay?" She turned her attention instead to Dawn. "Trish said you needed to speak with me.."

The brunette grinned, "I think it's time for one of our heart to hearts." Her eyes took on a more serious glint, "It's been awhile."

"Not really, but.. I can see your point." Strands of rebellious hair were pushed back. "Is outside okay with you?"

"You read my mind," Dawn stated with a smile. "Come on.. Lets go catch up." she linked arms with Lita, the two then making their way outdoors as planned.

"What's this?" Lita smirked, the redheaded Diva leaning against the railing. "I'm surprised you didn't ask for backup or something.."

Dawn crossed her arms loosely over her chest. "What's happened to you? I mean, I see you standing there…but it's not you." Her nose wrinkled slightly, "Seriously Li.. What's going on?"

Lita ducked her head, hands jamming awkwardly into her pockets. "Nothing has changed Dawn. I can honestly tell you, since the last time we've seen each other.. Absolutely nothing has changed."

"That much is obvious," the brunette replied shortly. "But why hasn't anything changed? It's like you're just some shell--"

"Only a shell of what I used to be?" Lita finished dryly, hazel eyes guarded as she lifted her head. "Big deal, that's how it is.. I don't understand why you and Trish can't accept that."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Why we can't accept it? Lita, I don't understand how you can accept it." She frowned, "So you made a mistake, big deal.. So you've lost a boyfriend, big deal. Shit happens, move on."

Lita huffed, "Oh that's just the best advice I've heard all year, Dawn.. Really, thank you for that gem."

"It's only advice when it's meant to be taken.." Dawn shook her head, gingerly rubbing her temples. "And somehow, I don't see you taking it."

"Has it occurred to you or Trish, that maybe.. Just maybe, I don't want your advice?" Lita's hands flailed before her. "I am not a child, Dawn. I don't need you to 'mother' me."

"I'm not trying to, Lita." Dawn's tone took a harsh turn. "I'm trying to figure out, just what in the hell happened to one of my closest friends." She inclined her head, "Have you taken a good look in the mirror lately? Do you see what I see?"

The corners of Lita's mouth twitched. "Well, since I can't say 'Mirror, Mirror on the Wall- Dawn Marie please tell all'.." She swept her hair from her face, shoulders squaring then. "Tell me, Dawn.. Just what do you see?"

Dawn's eyes narrowed, "I see someone who used to know how to laugh. Someone who used to know how to cry." The brunette let out a huffy breath, "I see someone who used to know what it was like to be alive." Voice strained, she added: "I see someone who, at one point in time, knew what happiness was like."

The redhead balled her hands into fists, arms hanging limp at her sides. "If you think, that for one fucking minute, I forgot how to feel? You're wrong." Lita's jaw tightened. "I do know how to feel, I do know what it's like… and I'm sick of it." Her shoulders lifted marginally, "I am sick and tired of people telling me I need to just let go and live."

Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose, "Then why don't you do something about it. Prove us wrong, Lita. Show us you're still capable of living and we'll leave you the fuck alone."

Through the floor to ceiling window; Trish, Victoria, Stacy, Nidia and Lillian watched the scene playing outside. Granted yes, they couldn't hear the conversation from this vantage point.. But it was plain to see it was a heated argument. Despite the tense atmosphere surrounding the scene, it brought some relief to the observers. Relief, because, it was the first sign of life they had really seen from the redheaded Diva. She might be pissed off, but it was better than seeing her bland.

And at that point, they would take what they could get.

**-x-**

When Dawn walked back inside alone, it wasn't a big surprise. And when Lita brushed off anyone who approached her outside, it wasn't a big surprise. Things, perhaps, were back at square one where Lita was concerned.. But, instead of pushing her further into isolation; Dawn, Trish, Stacy, Nidia, Lillian and Victoria backed off. They knew, somehow, Lita would come to them…it would only be a matter of time. Time was the one thing that was stronger then them all.. Time, perhaps, the one thing they all feared. From the former Diva's to the Dr. of Thuganomics, the ring announcer to the third generation wrestler, the Diva trio inside to the Animal and from the very first Undisputed Heavyweight champion to the redheaded Diva standing outside. Time was no one's ally…except maybe that night.

"So.." Chris drew the word out, glancing between Trish and Dawn. "Is she just going to stay out there while the rest of us enjoy the party?"

Trish snorted, blonde locks tossed over her shoulder with a flourish. "Unless you feel like extracting her from that spot? I'd say she is.."

Christian raised an eyebrow from his spot between the two. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No," Victoria admitted honestly, the raven haired woman currently perched on the arm of the couch. "But, what else can we do?"

Dawn nodded from her spot across from the couch. "The way I see it, we've done all that we can. Honestly, her being here…even if she really didn't have a choice…that's enough for me."

Dave sent a questioning look to the occupants of the couch. "And her standing out there accomplishes what exactly?" He rubbed his forearm, confusion etched on his features. "I thought the main purpose of you girls dragging her here was so she would have a good time."

Victoria shook her head, "Dave.. Honey, you stick to kicking ass in the ring.. Leave the women's logic to us."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "What she means is…yes, part of the purpose of dragging her here was so she would have a good time." The pregnant brunette shrugged, "Obviously that isn't happening.. But we did achieve another purpose."

John huffed, the West Newbury native leaning against the other arm of the couch. "Well if your purpose was to piss her off? You done that.. Shit, that girl almost took my head off earlier."

Trish patted his arm, "Don't take it personally, John.. She's been volatile for weeks now. Today was probably her boiling point though.."

The WWE Champion raised an eyebrow, "An' knowin' this information.. You dragged her ass here anyway? What set her off?"

Victoria let out a patient sigh, "We were all joking around in the locker room.. Like we usually do. I think it was either Maria or Christy who said something about how hard it was…being a Diva."

"To make a long story short," Trish flicked away a piece of lint from John's pants. "Li snapped.. She told them they didn't know a damn thing about how hard it was."

"Which they don't really," Dawn pointed out in Lita's defense. "I'm not saying it's right that she took out her frustration on them but.."

Lillian cleared her throat, the blonde woman seated comfortably on Chris' lap. "When you think about what Lita has gone through.. First the injuries and then well.."

"We know that Lil, but.." The Canadian Diva expelled a short sigh. "She can't keep using that as an excuse for not living."

Randy shook his head, the St. Louis resident between Dave and Dawn. "I don't think she's using that as an excuse, Trish. I mean, you can't sit here and tell me that, when you couldn't wrestle.. You weren't feeling frustrated."

The blonde Diva nodded, "I was feeling frustrated.. I wanted to be in the ring and backstage. It's where I belong."

Randy made an open gesture with his hands, "Then think about how she might feel. Just managing to get that momentum going and it's gone. And not just once, but twice. Sure, one factor was personal and at her own hands.. But it still happened and it apparently had the same effect."

Trish shrugged, "I understand what you're trying to say, Randy.. But, it's killing me seeing her like this. In the years I've known her? I have never seen her exactly like this." She threaded a hand through her hair, "It's like she's going through all the motions of being alive, but she's not alive."

"I might be out of line here, but uh.. Why don't you just let her alone?" Dave rolled his shoulders, glancing idly outside before he turned his attention back. "From the short time I have known Lita and from what I've heard of her? She's always bounced back.. So why should this time be any different?"

Rey nodded, the cruiserweight sharing wall space with Nidia and Eddie. "Li knows that we're here for her, but until she comes to us for help? We shouldn't offer it because we can't expect for her to do that."

"But--"

"Mamacita," Eddie sent Dawn a look, "I know you're worried about Li-Li.. Hell, we all are. But you have to let her be. Trying to force her to come out of that shell? That's only gonna push her further inside."

"I know that," Dawn sighed, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. "And call me selfish, but I just want her back.."

Christian nodded, "Just give her some more time." With a smirk, he added: "And back off.. I know that's gonna be hard for you two," a pointed look to Trish and Dawn, "But it's what she needs."

At that, both Trish and Dawn silently nodded their consent. Both women knew the risks they had taken by bringing Lita here. They knew there would be a chance that she would get hostile and that she would do her best to isolate herself. Despite that, they wanted to believe it would change.. That she would at least let one wall down. That she would, at least, let them see what she was trying so hard to keep inside. And as they drifted from their spots to the dance floor, eyes lingered to the outside. One person, though, opted not to join the others. Instead, that brave soul, made his way outside.

Dawn and Trish watched on, both wondering if he could do what they could not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Intentions**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Spoilers: **Nothing that you can't read about on the 'net

**Rating: **T for language

**Pairings: **Well, I could tell you…but I won't.

**Summary: **She knew her friends only had good intentions, but why here? Why now.. And why him?

**Notes: **if my time frame is off (where it concerns real life events) play along.. It's for the story. I'm anticipating one more chapter after this one before this little series wraps up.. Of course, I could just leave it off with this one, but.. I don't think I will.

**-x-**

Standing outside, with the light breeze, city lights and tall buildings as her company…that was where Lita wanted to be at the moment. Had she been alone, she would almost describe the setting as ideal. It could not be perfect, because humans… by their very nature…were not perfect. Perfect was over-rated anyway.. And when the redhead thought about it, perfect was something she never wanted to be. Perhaps having some skills reaching the pinnacle of perfection would do.. But, she did not want to be perfect. She wanted to make mistakes, but only within reason.

To make a mistake, when she could clearly remember making it, when her mind wasn't so hazy.

Then, perhaps, she wouldn't make the mistake in the first place. But then, Lita thought, the point of making a mistake was so that one could learn from it. In hopes that they wouldn't make the same mistake twice. That was how it was supposed to work, anyway. But what about the mistakes that were the right kind of mistakes? Was there even a category for those? Lita supposed there must be a category, but, recent mistakes she had made did not fall into it. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure if many of the mistakes she had made fell into the 'right' category.

But what was right and what was wrong, were not always the same and sometimes they were the same.

Sometimes the right thing was the wrong thing and vice versa. And unfortunately, the line that separated and divided the two was not always clear. Sometimes it was clear and the conscious just chose to ignore it. In cases such as that, where the conscious decision was made.. It was a wrong mistake. Lita knew this. And perhaps, everyone inside and the person standing a few feet away, also knew this. Which was why, perhaps, it was a good thing she was standing outside and not inside where the alcohol flowed like a river.

Tonight, like that one particular night, was not a night for making conscious decisions.

Friends with their good intentions, easy access to numerous bottles of amber and clear liquor and the overall feel good atmosphere, did not necessarily equate to a promising situation.

Under circumstances where the interests weren't conflicted, perhaps it could be a promising situation.

But that was only one way of looking at it.. One way of many, at that.

It was not, however, the way that Lita chose to look at it.

Maybe that was the case with the person now standing three feet away.. Far enough to keep comfortable distance between them, but close enough to be watched and too watch. The redheaded woman wasn't quite sure how he saw things. Nor did she feel like asking, because that would break the spell surrounding them. A spell that allowed them to be a part of the world, without wholly being a part of it. A frame of time that provided them the opportunity to look at the world, without looking at themselves in it.

And besides which, silence wasn't such a bad thing.

Lita wondered, if perhaps, this is what it was like.. To view the world through rose colored glasses. Or perhaps, it was just the closest she would come. Or at least at this point in time. Things were still too fresh, wounds not yet scared. And despite her best efforts, Lita still hadn't achieved the state of numb that she desired. But this time around, it was not her friends who kept her from reaching that goal. Instead it was the person whom was now standing two feet away.

Lita wondered when the hell he had moved and more importantly- why was he out there?

What had possessed him to retreat from the more comfortable surroundings of the V.I.P room behind them?

His face was impassive, eyes staring straight ahead.. But focusing on what, Lita was not certain. She knew, at least, that she was not his focal point. And that fact, brought her some comfort. She was tired of being under a microscope, tired of having her every move watched. Maybe he knew that and maybe that was why he wasn't watching her…this time anyway. One of the times she had bothered to look, she had caught his unreadable gaze just as he was looking away. This game was getting frustrating, damn it.

But neither seemed ready to end it just yet.

Rather they continued to stand there, forearms resting on the concrete railing. Shoulders slouching slightly, eyes staring straight ahead at the city that surrounded them. A slim hand lifted upwards, Lita cupping her chin in the calloused palm, fingertips of the other hand drumming idly on the concrete. The redheaded Diva almost expected for her still silent companion to mimic her actions.. But he didn't. Instead he turned, resting his elbows on the railing, eyes now staring at the ceiling to floor glass windows of the V.I.P room.

Another minute passed, a sigh escaping one of them. And with another minute, a sigh escaped both.

She wondered why he hadn't said anything.. Why he hadn't attempted conversation. Not that she wanted to talk to anyone at the moment, but why else would he be standing out there? She wondered, if perhaps, he understood. Understood her need for silence and her need for solitude. But if he did understand, he wouldn't be standing out there. He would've left well enough alone, remained inside with the rest of the party goers. But he hadn't.. and Lita couldn't figure out why.

**-x-**

"It's nice out here," he said finally, his form slouching further to lean more fully against the concrete. "It's quiet.."

The Diva snorted, "It was quiet until you started speaking.."

Christian rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me for living then.. I was just trying to start a conversation."

"I'm sure that's all you were trying to do," hazel eyes regarded him dubiously. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Because you looked lonely," his simple reply left on a near whisper. "You are lonely."

"Have you ever thought, that maybe I like it this way?" Shoulders lifted in a light shrug, "And I'm not entirely alone, you know.."

The blonde man raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Enlighten me then, Li.. Because every time I see you, you're alone."

"I'm always surrounded by someone or something," the redhead closed her eyes. "I always have my memories."

Christian shook his head, shifting so he was facing her. "It doesn't have to be that way."

"I know, but.. I like it this way." She smiled half heartedly, "Most of the time anyway."

He shrugged, "But it still doesn't have to be this way. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"A lot," Lita replied vaguely. "Enough to keep me up until all hours of the night, keep me wondering about the what if's and what could have been's."

Christian frowned, "I'm not a brick wall, so if you could please? Talk to me."

"I am talking to you," she eyed him evenly. "It's been awhile since we've talked, hasn't it."

He nodded shortly, "Right before.. Well, before everything happened."

"I know," she wrapped her arms around herself, "A lot of people stopped talking to me after that, you know."

A hand threaded through his short hair, "But not everyone.. And it's not like people aren't talking to you now."

She smiled sadly, "Even if I needed it then? I'll admit, I knew people would be mad.. That they wouldn't want to associate with me, but--"

"I almost didn't want to." He interrupted her quietly. "I didn't want to believe it either."

"So what made you change your mind?" Guarded hazel eyes tuned to him, "Why are you standing there?"

He paused, blue eyes holding her gaze before he shrugged. "Because you're my friend.. Yeah, what you did was pretty shitty, but I'm sure you know that." He almost smiled, "And if Matt can forgive you, I should be able to."

Lita laughed without humor, "I lost a lot of friends, you know.. Not that I had many to begin with, but the one's that mattered.. Who know me inside out."

He frowned slightly, "You never lost us completely. I can't speak for anyone else, but you never lost me completely."

She shrugged indifferently, "It sure seemed that way.. Not that I can blame any of you for keeping your distance or whatever."

He inched closer, until there was a foot separating them. "We just needed time." A thoughtful pause, "Time heals all wounds."

"So I've heard," she quipped wryly. "Though I'm not so sure I believe it, at this point."

"Things will never be the same." A hand crept out to rest on her shoulder, "But that doesn't mean you can't start over.."

Her head ducked, red locks curtaining her face but a moment. "I don't know where to start."

He smiled fully, "The beginning is always an option, but.. If you don't want to go back that far.." Christian shrugged, "How about now?"

Lita's nose scrunched as she echoed doubtfully, "Now?"

Christian rolled his eyes, "Start a new beginning by moving from this spot and walking back inside with me.. A friend from the first beginning.. And at the new beginning."

**-x-**

An astonished Trish and Dawn watched as Christian and Lita moved from the railing. The two women eyeing Christian as though he was a miracle worker. And to their further surprise, the redheaded Diva approached them first, offering an apology in greeting. A slightly teary group hug followed; Stacy, Lillian, Victoria and Nidia soon joining the three. At that point they knew that the fiery redhead would return someday, but more than likely not that night. That night, however, did mark the turning point for Lita. Her quest to achieve a state of numb temporarily put on hold.

"Ya know.." John began, two shot glasses in his possession. "We never had that drink."

Lita rolled her eyes, flopping back on the couch. "As long as there are no cheesy toasts involved.." she patted the cushion next to her, "Have a seat."

He rolled his eyes right back, seating himself on the appointed cushion. "I ain't had enough to drink to get all cheesy." One of the shot glasses was handed over. "So--"

"I'd like to propose a toast," Chris Jericho began from his spot at the bar, "So if you all would grab yourselves a beverage.."

Dave rolled his eyes, perching on the arm of the couch opposite the redhead. "He just has to ruin a perfectly good drinking moment."

Victoria shook her head as she stood next to him. "Chris is pretty tipsy himself right now, so I doubt his speech will be long."

Christian snorted as he sat himself opposite the couch. "I wouldn't bet on that, Vikki.. Some of Chris' most longwinded speeches have been a result of one too many visits with Mr. Daniels."

"And some of the more intelligent ones if you can believe it," Trish stated wryly, the blonde Diva taking the couch cushion nearest Dave. "I wouldn't be too surprised if he's written songs while drunk."

"The world may never know, mamacita." Eddie shook his head, standing on the other side of Victoria. "Just like we may never know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop."

"Three if you bite," Dawn deadpanned evenly, the pregnant brunette and Stacy seating themselves on either side of Christian. "At least according to Mr. Owl."

John shot her a curious glance, "I don' know if I should be worried or scared that you take advice from a cartoon."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I didn't say I took advice from a cartoon, I'm just stating what the owl says." She raised an eyebrow, "And besides, what right do you have to judge me if I do? Hmm? Your favorite actress is Marge Simpson."

"So?" The dark haired wrestler snorted, preparing to argue further when Chris coughed.

"I'd like to propose a toast," the blonde man repeated. "Everyone take a seat and find a seat.." A pause, "Find a beverage."

Randy rolled his eyes as he perched on the free arm of the couch, "This is starting off promising."

"A toast.." Chris sent a look to the cluster of bodies, "To friends and to life." He lifted the shot glass in his hand, "Cheers!"

Trish downed her shot, setting the glass on the table with a blink. "That has got to be a new record.."

Christian grimaced as he set down his empty shot glass. "I think it is.. For Chris anyway."

"That's what I meant, dumb ass." The Canadian Diva rolled her eyes, tossing her locks with a flourish. "I feel like dancing.."

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, settling further into the couch. "Count me out.. This still isn't my scene, this still isn't my type of music." She paused, "Just let me get a few more drinks in my system, and I'll think about it."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Don't drink too much, Li.. Especially since you already started drinking at the club before."

"I'll do my best, mom.." Lita stuck out her tongue, reaching for the nearest bottle of spirits. An eyebrow raising when the hand holding said bottle wouldn't let go. "Do you mind?"

Randy passed the bottle over to John, the third generation wrestler sliding down from the arm of the couch. "Do you mind?"

"We'll keep an eye on this one," John promised with a casual nod. "So go on.. Have fun."

Dawn eyed the three doubtfully, "And we can trust you two?"

"Of course you can.." John grinned, setting the bottle on the table with the shot glasses. "Now, go on.. Git."

Dawn made a face, "I'm holding the two of you personally responsible if she drinks too much."

The West Newbury native waited until the couch area was cleared and once it was, he uncapped the bottle. "So.. Now that mother Dawn is gone.." he poured out three shots, "We is gonna make friends with Cap'n Morgan. An' if we're up to it.. We can make friends with Senor Cuervo."

Lita smirked as she reached for one of the shot glasses. "I've always wanted to make a few new friends."

John winked, "An' now is just a good a day as any." He held up his shot glass, "Bottoms up."

Dawn sighed as three shot glasses emptied, remarking dryly to Trish: "I don't know if I should be thankful for that or not.."

Trish merely shrugged in response, "We'll just keep an eye on them.. Make sure they don't go too crazy or something."

Victoria sent the two a questioning look, "Keep an eye on who? I know Lil has pretty much banned Chris from the bar."

"The three on the couch," Dawn nodded to the trio in question, before a mischievous smile crossed her face. "I do know of one way we can possibly keep their drinking under control.."

Trish eyed her curiously, "And just how are you going to do that?"

Dawn smirked, "Have you ever seen Lita's reaction to the words: spin the bottle? It's worse when it's the phrase: truth or dare." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, "We just need to get everyone else involved and I promise you.. It'll at least stop her from drinking."

Victoria shrugged, "Well you better make it quick then.." the raven haired Diva nodded to the trio, "It looks like they're heading to the bar."

Fortunately for the trio on the dance floor and perhaps unfortunately for the trio moving to the bar, Dawn managed to intercept the chosen bottle of tequila. One hand on her hip, she informed the three of a slight change in plans. Said plans, as Dawn predicted, did not sit well with the redheaded Diva.. Nor did it really sit well with any of the other party goers. But.. Do the level amount of alcohol consumed by most of them already, there weren't many vocal protests. As such, the sober, the less drunk and the painfully drunk assembled themselves for Dawn's chosen game. And instead of opting for a more traditional and simple game of truth or dare, the brunette added the double dare and drink options. That gave the less reluctant some more incentive to play, the game starting just before the clock struck midnight.

**Author Note**: Hey I'm playing pairing limbo right now, I can't pick! Once I've made up my mind though, I'll post the last part.. Thank you in advance to any reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Intentions**

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, if I owned the mentioned characters would I be writing fan fiction about them? I didn't think so either.

**Spoilers: **Nothing that you can't read about on the 'net

**Rating: **T for language

**Pairings: **All clear!

**Summary: **She knew her friends only had good intentions, but why here? Why now.. And why him?

**Notes: **Well here it is folks, series end! I thank you all for sticking with me on this piece. Your feedback means a great deal to me, and I don't think I will ever be able to say that enough. So, with that said.. I give you one last big thank you from the bottom of my heart. On with the chapter!

**Pertinent note**- this chapter will be written slightly different.. Same sort of flow, just with a bit more dialogue.

**-x-**

The line separating fantasy and reality was starting to become hazy, the two realms becoming one at certain points in Lita's clouded mind. Perhaps that was because her mood was finally starting to lighten.. The proverbial weight lifted just slightly from her shoulders. Or perhaps, and more logically, it was because of the still free flowing alcohol. Lowered inhibitions somehow went hand in hand with a blurry mind.. One that was incapable of making conscious decisions. And had it been another night, the redhead wouldn't want things this way. She wouldn't ask for that next shot of chosen liquor thus she wouldn't add to the already thick fog of her jumbled mind. Tonight, however, it seemed okay.

Whether that was because she was with friends or because it was a celebration, she wasn't sure.

Nor was she in the state of coherency to decide and debate over a trivial matter like that. So, instead, she went with the flow.. Passed the bottle when it was deemed necessary and laughed along with the masses. And for the first time in a long time, the smile that alit her face- _finally_ reached her eyes. Had she been aware of that, she would have realized it was another turning point.. Another step forward in this 'new beginning', another sentence in the next chapter in the never ending book of life. But she did not realize it, thus she could not make note of it. Those around her, however, did take note of it.. Those who had kept a watch over her. Some from a distance, safe within shadows and some who had dared to take a closer observation.

Regardless of where they had watched previously, the reactions were the same.

The Lita they had once known, was still alive beneath that shell. The walls she had built around herself, were slowly starting to crumble. Perhaps it would only be one brick at a time.. But some progress was better than no progress at all. They knew this and thus they accepted whatever progress they could get. And perhaps it was the free flowing alcohol that had lead to a slow chip in the wall.. That had allowed for some penetration to the invisible barriers. And maybe she would wake up the next morning, regretting the carefree actions of last night. Of course, that was presuming she would remember this night of drunken festivities. Or if any of them would remember this night, for that matter.

Some would remember everything while others would only remember bits and pieces.

Together they could piece together the blurry parts, re-tell the tale with as much gusto as they had creating it.

But not all stories were meant to be re-told. Some were too precious, while others were too sordid and marred.

The night that this story would create, fell somewhere between the two categories. But that would depend on who the storyteller was. By some accounts, this night could be viewed as one of excess and extremes. A night where the liquor flowed too freely. Where too much guard had been let down and conscious decisions had not been made. But on the other hand, it was a night for letting go.. And in order for that to happen, guard had to be let down. Even if it only meant letting go for this one night, stepping back from reality and into the realm of fantasy. Actions normally not taken, would be taken…the free flowing alcohol used as an excuse.

There always had to be some excuse to justify one's actions. Alcohol just happened to be the pick of the night.

**-x-**

"They look happy," she commented to the nearest body next to her. "Don't you think?"

"Happiness is relative," his reply rolled off surprisingly not slurred. "We can all say we're happy, even when we aren't."

She nodded, "How's life been treating you?"

He smiled wryly, "Some days you're at the top of the ladder and some days you're at the bottom of the pile."

"I meant in general.." An eyebrow raised, "Still searching for that pot of gold?"

"Are you still chasing dreams?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

His eyes focused solely on the pair in the distance, "I thought you were letting him go."

She swept her hair from her face, her reply coming simply. "I did let him go."

"Then what changed?" He tore his gaze away briefly, "Why do I see this look in your eyes--"

"Like the same look in your eyes?" She finished for him. "I did let him go.. But that doesn't mean that I still don't love him."

His eyes turned back to them, "I don't _love_ her."

She snorted incredulously, "Say that like you mean it and I might believe you."

"I **don't**," he repeated with more confidence. "I barely know her."

"You will in time," she reasoned logically. "And that's if you don't, already." At his dubious glance, she continued: "Even though you try to deny it, I can see it written on your face."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. I told you already, I barely know her."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You know her well enough to watch her.. To realize when it's okay to watch her openly and when it's okay to watch her when you think she isn't looking."

"That doesn't mean anything," hands threaded through his hair. "There are plenty of people who watch her."

"Maybe," she conceded with a slight shrug. "But you watch her enough to know her.. Learn what you already don't know." She smiled faintly, "That does amount to something, you know."

He shrugged indifferently, "It really doesn't matter.. And she doesn't have to know."

She shook her head, "It _does_ matter, but it won't mean anything unless **you** do something about it." Her head inclined, "If you don't _say_ something, then it won't matter."

"Actions speak louder than words."

"Only when you take the actions," she retorted calmly. "And from what I've seen, you've been all talk and no action."

Blue eyes turned back to the speaker, "Then what do you suggest I do? Make some sort of confession?"

Trish shook her head, "I can't tell you what you should and shouldn't do. All I can tell you, is that if you don't do anything? You'll regret it." She rose from the couch, blonde locks tossed over her shoulder. "Don't let life pass you by.. You only live once." Her hazel gaze fell back to the pair in the distance, "That's something I learned from her."

**-x-**

Lita wasn't quite sure when they left the club.. Nor could she clearly distinguish the bodies surrounding her in the limo. One form, though, was clear.. That of a blonde woman. A blonde woman who had been there for her, through all of the ups and downs. It was inadvertently, that Lita overheard Trish's whispered 'I love you' accompanied by tears. The blonde woman kissing the forehead of the receiver of those sentiments, before her eyes closed. And it was before Lita's eyes closed, before sleep overtook her.. That she was on the receiving end of whispered sentiments. Though she heard no words of love, she heard a voice tell her: she didn't have to be lonely.

The last coherent thought she had… she wished she could believe that.

Loneliness had become her companion.. Something that she shunned and welcomed. A double edged sword. . No pun intended.

She didn't want to be lonely, but she had learned to accept it.

Perhaps, however, things could be different. In time her outlook would change.. The walls she had created would come tumbling down. But, that was presuming there was someone willing to topple those walls.. Willing to break through the remaining barriers that surrounded a broken heart. A heart that had been broken, at her own hands, into pieces that were spread.. Some never to be found. In time, she knew, things would start to make sense again.. The fog would be lifted from the mirror…and perhaps, she wouldn't hate her reflection.

In time, she would laugh and cry again. In time she would love and be loved.

Time heals all wounds, they say.

Even the ones that are self inflicted.

Her own wounds heal and the wounds she had caused would heal.. Eventually. She didn't know when the healing process would take place.. Or perhaps, it was already taking place. Lita wasn't in the exact state of mind to determine that, yet. In the morning, maybe, she could start thinking things over…forming a plan of some sort to piece her life back together. But for now she was content, walking the line between fantasy and reality. She hadn't achieved her desired state of numb, but she had at least achieved a state out of indifference.

That had to count for something, didn't it?

**-x-**

It took some careful co-ordination on the parts of those who were awake and not so drunk to get the ones who were asleep or painfully drunk out of the limo. The additional problem of who's keycard belonged to which sleeping body complicated the extraction process. Eventually, however, all bodies were taken to one of two hotel suites. It made the most sense for those who had to carry or assist the drunk and sleepy. For people like Trish, not painfully drunk but sleepy.. She was taken to the hotel suite on the right hand side of the hallway; deposited on the sleeper sofa. And for people like Lita, awake but not painfully drunk, she was taken to the hotel suite on the left hand side of the hallway.. The redhead sinking down into the carpeting of the hallway before she moved another inch.

"Did you have to stop here?" He didn't mean to sound agitated, but it was getting late. "If you're going to just--"

"Shut up please," she drew her knees to her chest. "I have a headache and you aren't making it much better."

He shook his head, "Well I can't exactly let you sit out here, you know. It's not safe."

She snorted softly, "I'll be fine on my own, thanks. I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"You don't need anyone to take care of you? Or you don't want anyone to take care of you?"

"Either or.."

He raised an eyebrow, "There is a difference.. Saying you don't need anyone to take care of you, means people might leave you alone. Saying you don't want--"

She regarded him coolly, "Didn't I ask you to shut up? I do recall saying please, you know.. The supposed magic word."

"Come on," he hooked his arms under hers. "I don't feel like standing here, so you're not sitting here."

"I already told you, I don't need anyone to take care of me." She continued to protest as he 'helped' her to her feet. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He shrugged, "Because no one else is awake."

She rolled her eyes, "So? Why don't you leave me alone and go to sleep."

"Who would you talk to then?" His hands drew back from her elbows, lingering long enough to leave a fleeting touch. "You don't look very tired to me."

"I thought I'd try the mirror again." Her arms wrapped around herself in a protective manner, she taking a step back. "It's become a habit of mine.. Maybe tonight it won't be so painful."

He inclined his head, "You can talk to me.."

She shook her head, "I appreciate it, but no thanks."

"Why do you always shut people out?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

He smirked slightly, "For the record.. I've only asked five. " Arms crossed over his chest, "If you can answer one of them, I'll leave you alone."

She let out an agitated sigh, "Have it your way then." The wall supported most of her weight, "Which question do you want answered?"

"Why are you always shutting people out?" He mirrored her stance, keeping some space between them. "I mean, tonight has been one of the few times I've seen you this…free."

"The less people I let in, the less people I hurt." Her head ducked, red locks curtaining her face. "The less people that get close to me, the less people I have to lose."

His head shook, an eyebrow raising at the Diva beside him. "That won't always happen.. You can't base the future on the past."

Her head raised, a defiant glint in her hazel eyes. "But there's always a chance that it will happen. And the best way to learn, is from the past."

"I always thought you were about living for the moment." He tried to keep the disappointment from his voice. "What happened to you?"

"Times change, people change." She replied mechanically, her form slumping further against the wall. "It's as simple as that."

He moved so he was standing in front of her, "So who's to say things won't change again? For the better, this time."

She eyed him carefully, slumping further until she was sitting on the floor. "I never said that couldn't happen."

"You don't have to be lonely."

"Maybe I want to be."

A finger hooked under her chin, "I don't believe you."

She held his unwavering gaze, "I never asked you to."

Lita shied away from his touch, the blue eyed man taking the hint soon enough.

"I don't need your help." She rested her cheek on her knees, averting her eyes from him. "I didn't ask for your help."

"I'm not offering any help." He moved again, so he was sitting next to her. "I doubt you'd take it anyway."

She snorted in disbelief, "Then why are you still out here, huh? Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

He shrugged, though she couldn't see it. "Because I wanted to be.. And I couldn't leave you alone, this time."

"This time," she echoed quietly. "Have you been stalking me or something?"

"Or something," he replied with a hint of amusement. "I know you don't appreciate people watching your every move."

She laughed dryly. "Then I sure picked the wrong profession, didn't I? In the public eye.. Under the microscope. On display for the world to watch and criticize." A heavy sigh escaped her, "I'm tired of being watched."

He eyed her curiously, "Tired of being watched or tired of being criticized?"

"They seem to go hand in hand, lately." She rested her chin on her knees. "Like people are just waiting for me to make another mistake."

"That isn't the case with everyone." He told her truthfully, eyes gazing forwards. "You probably just don't notice."

She glanced sideways a moment, "Probably not.." Hazel eyes held blue, "It's hard to notice things, when life becomes one big blur."

He almost smiled, "Then take a step back." This time he did smile. "Start living again.. Like you used to."

"I forgot how."

"I'll help you remember."

"I didn't ask for your help," she reminded him tersely. "I don't need your help."

"I'm offering it anyway," he shrugged his shoulders. "On your terms, not mine."

She eyed him cautiously, "What do you mean by that?"

A hand reached out, fingertips just brushing her cheek. "When you need me, I'll be here."

"You don't have to do that," she buried her face in her hands. "I don't want you to do that.."

"What if I want to?" He pried her hands away. "Then what?"

She sucked in a sharp breath, the look in his eyes.. So open and honest.. "Why?" Her tone was almost accusing. "Why are you doing this, when you don't have to?"

He blinked, "Why does it really matter? I told you already, I want to do this."

"Everyone always has a reason," she turned her gaze away from him, "there's always a catch."

"There is no catch," he waited until her eyes met his, "why can't you believe me?"

She shook her head, her gaze turning away once more. "I'd only hurt you.. And you barely know me."

He cupped her cheek in his hand, turning her face towards his. "You won't find out, unless you take a chance." A strand of red hair was caught between his fingertips, "Are you willing to take it?"

"I'm damaged," she stated in a last ditch effort. "Broken, probably beyond repair."

"That doesn't answer my question," unconsciously, he licked his lips. "So, what do you say?"

She tried to smile, but came up short. "I say you're crazy.."

He smiled crookedly, "You still haven't answered my question."

"You've reached your limit.." Her eyes closed purposefully, though she could still feel his burning gaze. "I'm under no obligation to answer your question."

"You're right.. You don't have to answer my question." Boldly, he kissed the corner of her mouth. "But I have all night to wait for an answer."

**-x-**

Lita opened her eyes with a start, hazel orbs meeting blue. Her forehead etched in confusion, the redheaded Diva trying to decipher the clear cut honesty, the uncharacteristic warmth and the multitude of other emotions that cerulean gaze held. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, her throat parched. In the span of five seconds, he had rendered her speechless, with a kiss that wasn't quite a kiss. She squeezed her eyes shut, hands flying to her face, attempting to block out the voices ringing in her mind. The insults from the fans, words of encouragement from her friends…and him telling her, she didn't have to be lonely. Things were less complicated before he had told her that. Before had renewed some of the hope that she had lost. Damn him. She counted to ten, backwards in her mind, releasing another breath before her eyes opened once more.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to."

She smiled half heartedly, "You deserve better.. Someone who isn't me."

He smiled fully, "I know what I want.."

"I'll only end up hurting you."

"Then it's a risk, I take."

Her eyes closed again, "Why?"

His mouth lingered near her ear, "Because I love you."

"You can't possibly mean that."

"But, I do."

Her fingertips just grazed his cheek. "You deserve someone who can make you happy.. I can't do that, right now."

He shook his head, "I already told you, I know what I want.. And you deserve to be happy, too."

"I still need time.."

"Then let me help you.."

"I don't--"

"Let me love you."

"You can't--"

"But, I do."

He held her questioning gaze, the pad of his thumb brushing against her jaw line. His eyes tried to tell her, convince her that, what he was saying was true.

"I've forgotten so much.."

"I'll help you remember."

An arm wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her closer still to his form. A kiss was pressed to her forehead.

She leaned into his one armed embrace, "Help me remember… don't let me forget."

He squeezed her shoulder, "I can do that."

Lita pulled away just enough, eyeing him curiously. "Do you think we can make this work?"

Randy nodded with his usual self assurance, "Of course we can make this work."

She cupped his face with her hand, the corners of her mouth lifting into a tiny smile. He ran his free hand through her hair, the distance between them growing smaller by the second. His lips met hers, hesitantly at first, her hands soon clasping at the back of his neck. The door across from them opened, Trish standing in the doorway a moment. A soft smile alit her face, strong arms banding around her waist from behind. John whispered 'I love you' before they stepped back into the hotel suite.

Her friend's good intentions, had lead Lita to this moment.. Before she had cursed them.. Now, she could thank them.

**-FIN-**

So, in all honesty.. I was undecided pretty much up until the last paragraph there. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with the ending, but if you don't like the outcome, just switch around the names. I thank you in advance if you leave a review!


End file.
